Silent Calling Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Albus Great. Another Potter/Weasley family reunion. The only things I liked about it was Rose came by with her parents and I could sneak outside, with all the commotion in the house. We lived in an old house that used to belong to Dad's godfather, Sirius. The house was dark and a bit creepy, and it had several paintings that wouldn't come off, including one of Sirius's mother that always yelled, "MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" The only thing that would shut the portrait up was if someone yelled "shut up" to the picture. I took the key to my bedroom and opened the door, which I locked shut that morning. The second I stepped in, I relocked the door and sat on my bed. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled, not realizing the door was locked. There was a bang and a low growl. "It's locked!" Rose's voice yelled. I sighed, walked over to the door, and unlocked it. Rose bolted in. "What was that for?" she complained. I locked the door again. "I just wanted some privacy, okay?" Rose sat down on a chair I never used. I plopped myself back on my bed. I studied my cousin. She looked as same as ever-long, red, and very curly red hair, brown eyes, and the same clothes she normally wore: a cardigan, a t-shirt, jeans, and a silver otter necklace, which clashed with her personality. "So," she said. "James stole your dad's invisibility cloak." She fiddled with her necklace. "Yep. Caught him in the act, but I promised not to tell Dad if he shared it with me." "What?" "Could come handy. Besides, he's my brother. Brothers are supposed to keep secrets for each other." "You ''should ''go tell. Stealing is stealing, even if you vowed not to tell a single soul." I stared out the window. There were two people standing side by side, waving. "C'mon. I'd like to introduce you to someone." ---- As usual, it was Emily and Jason waving. Emily Cornerstone was my only friend besides Rose and her twin, Jason. She was a strange girl. Sometimes she was harsh, sometimes friendly, sometimes intimidating, sometimes as cold as ice. But no matter what mood she's in, she still has these traits-loyal, brave, and strong. Her chocolate brown hair was uneven, wild, but straight, and her eyes were a storm of blue and her complexion was just a bit lighter than tan to qualify as light. She was tall, but just an inch under me. Jason looked almost identical, but he was as different from Emily as two siblings could be. The only difference in their appearances was Jason's short blond hair. Jason was as normal as possible, only switching from friendly and harsh. He was loyal and brave like Emily, but he was a bit ruthless and reckless. Emily waved when she saw me. I waved back. "Hey, Em. This is my-" "Cousin Rose?" she finished. She turned to Rose and held out her hand. "I'm Emily. Emily Cornerstone. But just call me Em, if you want." Rose shook it. "Rosemary Hermione Weasley. But just call me Rose."